


woodsmoke and strawberries

by momogsanders



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momogsanders/pseuds/momogsanders
Summary: marcy bears honesty to bonnie after her close encounter with death.(directly follows Take Her Back)





	woodsmoke and strawberries

Marceline's tums rumbled as the Moon's soul settled in her bones once again. Her tums also felt like they were doing flips, and despite knowing full well why, she would choose to ignore them. After all, she had just returned from the brink of death; she had bigger fish to fry.

Bonnie's hand was still soft on her cheek, her thumb gently caressing up and down. They had been laying there for a few minutes. Everyone had either gone back to their own business, or gotten the vibe that they should find somewhere else to be. Marcy's insides were sizzling with energy, but it didn't give her what she needed to be bothered to get up. And Bonnie had pulled Marcy into herself as if she didn't have any intention of moving either.

"I don't know what I would've done, Marcy."

Marceline's hand traced aimless patterns on Bonnibel's thigh. "As if I would leave you guys. Besides, you'd be okay. You're the smartest person I know."

"That's not what I -"

"I know. I'm sorry, I was being dumb." Marceline unfolded so she was facing Bubblegum, and looked up at her fondly, trying to convey her understanding. "But for serious, I'm trying my hardest to stick around."

Marcy laid her head back down on Bonnibel's front, the sweater warming her face as she nestled into it. "I think being human is making me realise that I can risk making friends again. I... can trust people to help me. I think I'm gonna hang onto the friends I've got."

Bonnie hummed and ran her fingers through Marcy's hair once, then pressed a kiss to her head. "I love you, Marcy."

Marceline smiled into the sweater, breathing in the mixed smell of woodsmoke and strawberries that had manifested in the wool over the years. "I love you, Bonnie."

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to create something sweet after the cute but endangered cuddles we witnessed in this scene


End file.
